Fatum U4
Start Fatum powstało po rozwiązaniu się sojuszu NATO. Mialo to miejsce dnia 5 maja 2005 o godzinie 18:42:26 na kanale IRCowym, ktory pozniej stal sie zamknietym kanalem Fatum. Po niespelna 24h funkcjonowal nowy sojusz posidajacy staly kontakt swoich czlonkow wzajemnie ze soba, wlasne forum i rozpoczela sie zabawa pod nowym sztandarem. Ustrój i sposób zarządzanie Sojuszem Fatum zarządzają Despoci, którzy wywodzą się z pierwszych Upiorów (założycieli) sojuszu. W sojuszu panuje ustrój zwany "despotyzmem chwili". Polega on na tym, iż decyzje podejmuje despota aktualnie będący online na ogame. Pozostali despoci akceptują jego decyzje (W historii sojuszu może 1 decyzja była postrzegana jako konfliktowa). W sporadycznych przypadkach dany Despota konsultuje się z pozostałymi. Z tego powodu że Despoci poznali się poprzez grę w miarę dobrze nie dochodzi do starć pomiędzy nimi. Panujący ustrój spowodował nie przywiązywanie się do pełnionej funkcji DemoNa, którą z racji początków pełni P_K. Sam P_K uwielbia przekazywać swoją funkcję i udawać się na nieuzasadnione urlopy. Tym samym funkcja DemoNa postrzegana była jako "zło konieczne" przez resztę. Z czasem część z Despotów otrzymała w miarę określone obowiązki (z naciskiem na "w miarę"). Despoci sojuszu to: * P_K - DemoN * Hilarion - sprzątaczka sojuszu * Designer * Tangomarsjanie Webmasterzy forum sojuszu: * Sol * Bugs Zarządca kanału irc: * Znajda * Slazyk (mimo odejścia z U4) Historia Sojusz Fatum składał sie na początku z graczy którzy byli wspólnie w NATO Coraz częściej docierało do części z nas (Pawko, Hilarion), że nie odpowiada to co się dzieje z NATO: Ochrona farm (inaczej nie można tego nazwać), kwasy we władzy, coraz bardziej niestabilne rządy, wielośc paktów, kłótnie z nowo dołączonymi do sojuszu. Pawko i Hilarion z powodu zobowiązań wobec Lucasa zaproponowali, że chcą odejsć z sojuszu. Zaproponowali to również samemu Lucasowi (nazywa się to zobowiązanie wobec prezydenta). Również chcieli namowic go do wersji hardcor weryfikacji w sojuszu (wywalić wszystkich i przyjąć jeszcze raz). Lucasc miał się zastanowić. Następnego dnia gracze okryli że są bez sojuszu i że powstał Nattrick (połączenie Hattrciku i NATO). Gracze o odpowiedniej ilości punktów mieli do niego pisać podanie pozostałych pozostawieno samopoas. Model jaki był porpozycją Pawka i Hilariona wyglądał troche inaczej i nie chodziło w nim o kolejną fuzje (tym razem z Hattrick). Nattrick Dla części z graczy (późniejszych założycieli Fatum) zabawa w nim trwała dosłownie chwile. Nie pasowało im to, że nie ma tych naprawde aktywnych mimo że z małą jeszcze liczbą punktów i z którymi się jeszcze na dodatek zżyli. Trwały dziwne przepychanki: Jedni przyjmowali ludzi z NATO, a drudzy wyrzucali. Doszło do pierwszych nieporozumień w powstającej Radzie sojuszu. Pawko z powodu wyrzucenia brata odszedl z NT. Za nim odszedl Hilarion nie chcąc go pozostawić samego. W tym momencie ludzie zaczęli napierw zadawać im pytania (większość z tych którzy przesiadywali wspólnie na kanale NATO) i również odchodzić. Padło hasło o założeniu własnego sojuszu a P_K wymyślil nazwę (Już wiadomo dlaczego jest DemoNem?). Skład pierwszych Fatumów to mniej więcej: P_K, Pawko, slazyk, blackman, tharivol, designer, Hilarion, Exakrum. Fatum Do założonego Fatum dołączyli odrzuceni przez Nattrick Tangomarsjanie i jeszcze kilku graczy. Około 18 osób. Zamieszanie wprowadziła propozycja Lucasa, że jak wrócą do NT to wszyscy zostaną przyjęci. Z powodu dalszych zobowiązań kilku tam przeszlo. Jednak z powodu braku zaufania część została. Czekali na to jak zostaną potraktowani ci co przejda na probe. Bardzo szybko wrócili. Sojusz opuścił Designer, który myślał, że w ten sposób będzie pomagał Lucasowi. Fatum sie bawilo dobrze nie posiadając praktycznie paktów (Pierwszym pakt z Nattrick) jednak Pawko bardzo szybko przyczynił zdecydowanych wrogów - STORM, atakując ich floty. STORM szybko zaczał organizowac kontre przeciwko niemu (kolonie z magazynami). W tym mniej więcej czasie Hilarion zaczął sie interesowac flotami Kataryny. Z różnych powodow (Nadal FAtum uważa ze to przez Pawka) wybuchła wojna z G4S w trakcie ktorej powstala Federacja. (wersja Hilariona) ---- Nasza historia zaczela sie w sumie juz za czasow istnienia NATO. Sojusz byl duzy, nawet bardzo duzy bo liczyl ok 150-160 czlonkow. Jedynym słowem ktorym mozna okreslic co sie tam dzialo byl Chaos. Praktycznie nie bylo kontroli nad czlonkami. Istnial za to "sojusz w sojuszu" ktory byl bardziej zgrany. Wspolnie wszyscy doszli do wniosku ze trzeba cos z tym wszystkim zrobic. Plan byl taki, ze sojusz mial zostac rozwiazany i ponownie zalozony. Przyjeci mieli zostac tylko wybrani. Tymczasem okazalo sie ze powstal sojusz Nattrick (nie wiadomo dlaczego, ustalenia byly zupelnie inne). Do sojuszu zapraszano graczy z NATO oraz Hattrick. Niestety ustalono bardzo wysoki prog punktowy i żelazną ręką broniono wstepu graczom, ktorzy nie spelniali wymagan. Skonczylo sie na tym, ze polowa tych osob, ktore mialy sie znales w nowym NATO zostala poza sojuszem. Hilarion, Pawko_666 (reszty nie pamietam :P ) zadecydowali ze opuszcza Nattrick (niezadowolenie Hilariona z odrzucania na podstawie wylacznie punktow, Pawko_666 - nie dopuszczono jego brata do sojuszu o co bardzo zabiegal). Wspolnie na kanale ircowym zapadla decyzja o zalozeniu wspolnego sojuszu, ktory bedzie sie opieral nie na punktach ale przede wszystkkim na wspolnej grze. Tak postalo FATUM. W zasadzie na poczatku mialo garstke ludzi, jednak po krotkim czasie podania zaczely skladac osoby z bylego NATO. Czesc zostala przyjeta (jedynie osoby ktore znalismy nie z listy sojuszu, a osobiscie, mielismy okazje z nimi pogawedzic) reszte odsylalismy do Hattricka. Caly rozpad NATO spowodowal wzmocnienie wrogich nam wowczas sojuszy (RSA, Kataryny). Zredukowalismy NATOwa demokracje do paru czlonkow. RADA sojuszu coprawda liczyla wielu czlonkow, jednak nie kazdy chcial sie w to angarzowac i poprostu bylo im to obojetne :) Zmienila sie polityka paktowa i militarna w porownaniu do NATO. Podpisalismy pakty z sojuszami, ktorych poniekad bylismy czescia, z ktorymi zawsze organizowalismy wspolne akcje (Hattrick, Nattrick). W pozniejszym czasie zawarlismy rownierz przymierze z RoH. Mniej wiecej od tego momentu universum zmienilo sie tykajaca bombe zegarowa, ktora wydawalo by sie miala lada moment wybuchnac. I stalo sie. G4S vs Federacja (wojna na forum ogame) Rozpoczela sie pierwsza w histori tego uni multi wojna na taka szeroka skale. Powolujac sie na pakty zaczyla sie do niej przylaczac kolejne sojusze. Ostatecznie sklad wygladal nastepujaco : G4S (RSA, GEMMERA, KATARYNA, SG1) vs. Federacja (Hattrick, FATUM, Eterlord, RoH, MU). W niecaly miesiac pozniej do wojny dolaczyli MechShad , FWS i Dominion ( Koalicja vs Federacja Wojna na forum Wypowiedzenie wojny Federacji na forum ). Trwala w sumie 6 miesiecy i zebrala swoje zniwo. Zakonczyla sie zaraz na poczatku listopada. W jej efekcie G4S sie w zasadzie rozpadlo: RSA - rozpadlo sie SMUT - walczyl po stronie g4s jednak dosc szybko sie rozpadl, a jego czlonkowie przeszli do innych sojuszy. KATARYNA - po wojnie w skromnym skladzie przezywala kryzys. GEMMERA - przeszla na strone koalicji SG1 - przeszla na strone koalicji Koalicja przetrwala wojne. Po stronie federacji rozpadl sie Nattrick. Jego gracze rozeszli sie do innych sojuszy. O MU (ktory nie byl czescia federacji) sluch zaginol (w zasadzie to tylko byli dopisani do wojny, sami nie wykazywali inicjatywy). Reszta sojuszy przetrwala w nieznacznie zmienionych skladach. Wielu graczy odeszlo z FATUM i gry w czasie trwania tej wojny. Rozpoczely sie fuzje glownych obozow. Koalicja przeszla fuzje miedzy soba - powstal Ancients i Dorandan. Federacja rowniz - powstal Eterlord. Fatum pozstalo Fatum :) 3 Dni spokoju na uni to stanowczo za dlugo dla niektorych osob z tad dalszy ciag histori ( 1 listopad 2005): Ancients, Dorandan vs EQ, Wraith, Fatum, RoH, Hattrick, SG1 wojna na forum Jak juz widac w temacie wojny, SG1 przystalo do federacji w wyniku nieporozumien / atakow / klutni (kazdy ma swoja wersje). Wojna zakonczyla sie w polowie stycznia 2006. W jaki sposob i w jakich okolicznosciach odsylam do przeczytania forum ogame z ta wlasnie wojna. Od tego czasu w gruncie rzeczy w Fatum zapanowal spokój. Nie ma juz wielkich wojen. Prowadzimy jedynie pomniejsze. Wymienione sa ponizej w skroconej historii Fatum. (wersja P_K) Historia w pigułce Opowieści Fatum Opis Fatumowca Gracze Założyciele - Pierwsze upiory sojuszu * P_K - DemoN * Pawko_666 - Despota (odszedł we wrześniu ostatecznie) * Hilarion - Despota * Bugs * Sol * Tymotheus * Slazyk * Melon Pozostali * Tangomarsjanie - Despota * Designer - Despota * Doktor Boliboli * Cieslix * Delus * dis_pater * Exarkun * Gilmur * Guin * Hefren * Hunter * jac * Jeefo * kokrys * LordVader * LuZik * Yayamoto * SIR JACK ORLANDO * Syndrom * tomi170 * tomtc * Voyager * Wszarz * Zn4jd4 * Emp Thorm * Much30 * Lordmad * Prometeusz * Twardy * Fux * Hellion * Archaon Starcia Tytanów Fatum Starcia Tytanów U4